


Утро в Шотландии

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Humor, Illustrations, Kelpies, M/M, Manip, Mysticism, Scotland, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Во время поездки на Лох-Несс Тодд и Дирк сталкиваются с небольшой бытовой проблемой.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 2





	Утро в Шотландии

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде Holistic Detective Agency.
> 
> Написано на спецквест, задание — келпи. Было невозможно не обыграть книжную историю про коня в ванной.

Луч солнца проник сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы и пощекотал нос. Тодд заворочался, чихнул и проснулся. Медленно открыл глаза и несколько секунд пытался понять, где находится. Потом до сонного мозга дошло: Шотландия, знаменитое озеро Лох-Несс. Их с Дирком наняли для ведения расследования о пропаже лошадей из элитной конюшни. Хозяин подозревал, что животных утягивает в озеро лох-несское чудовище, а потому справиться с делом могли только очень необычные детективы.

Тодд зевнул во весь рот и сладко потянулся. Тело приятно ломило после хорошего — нет, просто замечательного, умопомрачительного — секса с Дирком. Ночью им не помешал ни джетлаг, ни настырный лай собаки на улице, ни миллион сообщений от Аманды, презиравшей чудовищную разницу во времени и требовавшей немедленно прислать ей кучу фотографий лох-несского чудовища.

Воспоминание о Дирке и сексе моментально заставило губы растянуться в мечтательной улыбке. Тодд еще раз потянулся и позвал:  
— Дирк!..

Тот не отозвался. Тодд лениво поднялся с кровати и побрел в сторону кухни, чтобы выпить воды. На холодильнике он заметил яркий стикер. Надпись на нем гласила: «Ушел следить за подозреваемым. Кофе — в кофеварке». Под надписью был нарисован смайлик. Тодд вздохнул, не понимая, вызывает стикер умиление или легкое раздражение.

Статус их отношений с Дирком поменялся совсем недавно. И теперь тот активно социализировался в новом и незнакомом для себя амплуа романтического партнера. Тодд выяснил это совершенно случайно, когда Дирк оставил открытой вкладку браузера на ноутбуке. Название статьи было весьма красноречивым: «Как вести себя в отношениях». Текст говорил о необходимости совершать романтические поступки, что Дирку, похоже, тоже показалось сложным определением, потому что второй открытой вкладкой оказался поисковик с запросом «Что такое романтические поступки». Тодд тогда привычно закатил глаза и решил, что раз Дирк не удосужился с ним это обсудить, стоит дать тому возможность разобраться самостоятельно.

В общем, Тодду было известно только то, что Гугл посоветовал Дирку оставлять записочки на холодильнике. А поскольку Дирк не привык что-то делать наполовину, то занимался этим со всем возможным рвением. Даже при выборе места для проживания в Шотландии он настоял не на обычном гостиничном номере, в котором — Дирк тогда презрительно скривился — был максимум мини-бар, а на настоящем маленьком домике с кухней и Холодильником. И стикеры привез с собой.

А бесило это потому, что Дирк считал записки достаточно информативным способом общения и часто полностью игнорировал такое восхитительное изобретение человечества, как телефон. Но, так или иначе, сделать утром кофе, который он терпеть не мог, было поступком героическим. Даже если, как подозревал Тодд, результат окажется непригодным для желудка.

Подозрения оправдались. Жижа насыщенно-коричневого цвета поражала концентрацией ядовитой горечи и не менее ядовитой сладости. Ну ничего, зато Дирк попытался. Тодд вздохнул и отправился умываться.

На пороге ванной он ошарашенно замер.

В крохотном помещении, где и так едва умещались ванна, раковина и унитаз, стоял конь.

Конь невозмутимо смотрел на Тодда.

Тодд на секунду закрыл глаза и снова открыл.

Конь никуда не исчез.

Тодд прислушался к внутренним ощущениям. Приступом, вроде бы, не пахло.

— Ла-а-адно, — протянул Тодд и пошел за телефоном.

Вдогонку прозвучало бодрое и, похоже, несколько осуждающее ржание.

Тодд послушал длинные гудки в трубке. Конечно же, зачем разговаривать словами через рот, когда можно просто оставлять записки, да, Дирк? Тодд покачал головой и снова посмотрел на коня.

Конь цокнул копытом о кафельный пол и принялся жевать полотенце. Тодд закрыл дверь ванной и пошел одеваться. В джинсах обнаружилась мятная жвачка, которая частично решила проблему с чисткой зубов. А вот проблему с конем в ванной решить было не так просто, поэтому Тодд поступил донельзя благоразумно: оставил Дирку на холодильнике стикер и пошел искать место, где можно раздобыть приличный кофе.

Вернулся Тодд только через три часа. Поначалу он планировал просто прогуляться до ближайшей кофейни, чтобы выпить двойной (а лучше тройной) эспрессо. Но утренние пейзажи были настолько умопомрачительными, что прогулка несколько затянулась. Дирк, между тем, так и не удосужился перезвонить.

Однако, как выяснилось, домой он все же заглядывал. Рядом с оставленным Тоддом стикером, на котором злобным почерком было написано «У нас в ванной конь. Опять. Что за херня?», красовался второй — гласивший «О, не волнуйся, это просто келпи».

Тодд моргнул.

Открыл дверь ванной.

Конь никуда не исчез. Он с наслаждением жевал душевую шторку и косился на Тодда с хищным интересом.

— Я невкусный, — с легким испугом сообщил Тодд.

— Ошибаешься, — раздалось сзади одновременно со звуком хлопнувшей двери.

Тодд вздрогнул и обернулся. На пороге стоял Дирк с небольшим тканевым мешочком в руках.

— Телефон! Дирк, блядь, ты в курсе, зачем вообще нужен телефон? — раздраженно поинтересовался Тодд.

— Чтобы игнорировать твои звонки? — пожал плечами Дирк.

— Ты невыносим.

— Я очарователен, и ты это знаешь, — нагло улыбнулся Дирк. — А еще я вообще-то пытаюсь решить проблему.

Для наглядности он потряс принесенным мешочком.

— И что это? — подозрительно спросил Тодд.

— Овес, — просто пояснил Дирк. — Келпи можно приручить, приманив овсом, накинув уздечку на голову и произнеся заклинание. Со вторым и третьим возникли проблемы, но первый пункт я собираюсь выполнить с исключительной точностью.

— Почему ты, черт возьми, решил, что это келпи? — воскликнул Тодд. — Это тупо хренов конь у нас в ванной.

— Тодд, — снисходительно посмотрел на него Дирк. — Мы в Шотландии, на Лох-Нессе. Это — келпи. Все мое шотландское чутье говорит именно об этом.

Конь одобрительно фыркнул.

— О, ты решил, что стал шотландцем, взяв себе шотландское имя? — саркастично посочувствовал Тодд. — Пойду, пожалуй, переименуюсь в Курта Кобейна. Вдруг стану легендой гранжа.

— О, ну у тебя уже вряд ли получится умереть в двадцать семь, — съязвил Дирк. — Лучше даже не старайся, игры со временем редко дают хороший результат.

Тодд открыл было рот, чтобы выразить всю степень своего возмущения, но в этот момент конь громко заржал, вышел из ванной и потянулся к мешочку с овсом.

— Вот умница, — похвалил Дирк, запустил руку внутрь и достал горсть золотистых зерен. — Ну-ка, пойдем со мной.

Конь послушно побрел за Дирком. По пути он сшиб крупом вазу с тумбочки, но это было сущей ерундой. Главное, что гребаное животное все-таки покинуло их дом.

— С приручением возникли проблемы, но мне, с другой стороны, не сильно нужен ручной келпи, — сказал Дирк, вернувшись.

— Да это не келпи, придурок! Келпи, блядь, не бывает! — заорал Тодд.

— Иди сюда, — невозмутимо позвал Дирк, распахивая входную дверь пошире.

Тодд скептически зыркнул на него, но все-таки послушался.

На улице не было никакого коня. Он будто растворился в воздухе.

За несколько секунд уйти куда-то он просто не мог.

— Это еще ничего не значит, — поджал губы Тодд.

Дирк посмотрел на него смеющимися глазами и промолчал.

— Ладно, короче, мне надо в душ. А то я из-за этого гребаного коня хожу немного очень сильно грязный. Все-таки привычка отрубаться после секса иногда не лучший вариант, — пожаловался Тодд, заходя в ванную.

— Потереть тебе спинку? — живо полюбопытствовал Дирк.

— Хуй себе потри, — беззлобно буркнул Тодд, захлопывая дверь.

Через дверь до него донеслось бодрое замечание:  
— А я думал, решение этой задачи ты захочешь взять на себя.

Тодд страдальчески закатил глаза. Но самого себя было не обмануть: в зеркале над раковиной отразилась его сияющая рожа, на которой расплывалась глупая улыбка. Впрочем, Дирку точно не стоило знать, в какой восторг Тодда в итоге привела вся эта ситуация. Поэтому он потратил еще немного времени, чтобы приоткрыть дверь, просунуть в образовавшуюся щель руку и продемонстрировать средний палец.

Чисто на всякий случай.


End file.
